


Czekolada

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Violence, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, naprawdę dużo, sporo agresji, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Felicity albo dostanie czekoladę, albo kogoś zamorduje.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>     
> ‘sir/ma'am our doors are closed, Halloween starts in like an hour and we can’t sell you any candy right now, we’re a small store and I want to go home!’ 
> 
> 29.10.2016 - 20:00

Felicity nie była pewna czy to legalne, ale pracownik sklepu ze słodyczami zamykał właśnie przed jej nosem drzwi. Spojrzała na dość przystojnego mężczyznę przez szybkę. Była od niego niższa, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że była w stanie popatrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy stanęła na palcach. 

Zapukała w okienko, a facet uniósł brew, jakby nie wiedział co jest grane. A przecież miała jeszcze cztery minuty! 

\- Nie możesz zamknąć wcześniej! - krzyknęła, bo jej desperacja rosła z minuty na minutę. 

\- Jest Halloween – odparł facet, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. - Nie mamy już cukierków. 

Nie miała pojęcia nawet, że to już ten okres w roku. Pracowała po siedemdziesiąt godzin w tygodniu i nie odrywała twarzy od komputera przez większą część tego czasu. Powinna była zerkać częściej na datę, ale naprawdę nie miała nawet chwili.

\- Nie chcę cukierków – odparła płaczliwie. 

\- Zamykamy – poinformował ją poważnie facet. 

\- Jeśli nie dostanę zaraz czekolady, chyba kogoś zabiję – powiedziała całkiem szczerze i zapewne to nie było coś, co powinna rzucić w twarz nieznajomego późnym popołudniem, kiedy w zasadzie robiło się już całkiem ciemno. 

Pozostało jej tylko to albo okraść jakieś dzieciaki, kiedy już będą miały czekoladki. Podejrzewała, że rodzice tych dzieci nie będą jednak szczęśliwi. 

Facet zerknął na zegarek, a potem na nią. I chyba to oznaczało, że jednak nie wezwie policji, co było nawet miłe. 

\- To nawet nie jest mój sklep – oznajmił jej nagle koleś. 

***

Wgryzła się w swój czekoladowy batonik z największą przyjemnością. Możliwe, że zachowywała się jak wariatka, ale potrzebowała czegoś słodkiego. Podobno spożywanie czekolady w tym okresie w miesiącu miało nawet swój biologiczny sens. Obecność magnezu i potasu w ziarnach kakao jednak kompletnie do niej nie przemawiała. Chciała czegoś słodkiego i dostała to w swoje ręce. Nareszcie. 

Facet spoglądał na nią niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie potraktowany równie brutalnie co czekolada. Nie wiedziała nawet, że nadal stał z nią na chodniku przed sklepem. 

\- Dzięki - powiedziała całkiem szczerze, chwytając mocniej za uszy wypchanej po brzegi reklamówki. 

Jakoś powinna przetrwać ten dzień.

***

Kiedy dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem dni później - jak w zegarku, czego szczerze nienawidziła - pojawiła się przed sklepem ponownie. Facet zamykał, co w zasadzie było do przewidzenia. W końcu takie było jej szczęście. 

Podeszła do drzwi i stanęła na palcach, aby dostrzegł ją ponad tabliczką z napisem 'zamknięte', którą dopiero co obrócił. Z pewnością po drugiej stronie widniało 'otwarte' i miała nadzieję, że magia ponownie się stanie. Facet zresztą musiał ją zapamiętać, sądząc po minie pełnej niedowierzania. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że potrzebowała czekolady bardziej niż tlenu. 

\- Chyba żartujesz - prychnął facet. 

\- Jestem daleka od tego - zapewniła go. 

\- To nawet nie jest mój sklep - poinformował ją przez zamknięte nadal drzwi, co nie napawało jej wcale dobrym humorem.

\- Więc dlaczego za każdym razem cię tutaj widzę? - spytała.

Facet otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, jakby nie mógł walczyć z jej logiką. Felicity nawet w takich chwilach jak ta - kiedy każda komórka jej ciała wołała o czekoladę - potrafiła z siebie wykrzesać stary dobry sens. Brak wiary ludzi w system zero-jedynkowy oznaczał, że ich społeczeństwo pewnego dnia upadnie. Albo władza zostanie przejęta przez takich jak ona - nie tak cichych wielbicieli czekolady. 

\- Słuchaj - zaczął tamten. 

\- Czekolada - rzuciła krótko, bo nie było sensu wdawać się w dłuższe dyskusje. 

Facet chciał iść do domu, ona chciała swoje słodycze. Marnowali wzajemnie swój czas.

Kiedy w dziesięć minut później wychodziła z pełną torbą, mogła nareszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.

***

Kiedy dwadzieścia siedem dni później pojawiła się przed znajomym sklepem, nadal był otwarty co stanowiło miłą odmianę. A nie była nawet minuty wcześniej. W środku nie było tamtego faceta, co zaniepokoiło ją niemal od razu. Sprawdziła nawet czy jest w odpowiednim budynku, ale tego słodkiego zapachu nie można było z niczym pomylić. Otoczenie wydawało się również znajome. Zresztą - nie widziała niczego zdrożnego w fakcie, że kupowała ukochaną czekoladę od kogoś innego tym razem. Chociaż poprzedni sprzedawca był wyższy i o ile dobrze sobie przypominała - jego oczy posiadały ten odcień błękitu, przez który zawróciłoby się jej w głowie, gdyby akurat nie była w czasie swojego polowania na słodycze. W takich chwilach nie liczyło się nic, włącznie z tym czy tamten mężczyzna miał przyjemnie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową czy nie. 

\- To wszystko? - spytał facet, Barry jak głosiła plakietka. 

Felicity zawahała się. Miała jeszcze odrobinę miejsca w torbie. 

\- A co polecasz? - zainteresowała się. 

Oczy Barry'ego zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. 

\- Masz wszystko - zapewnił ją sprzedawca. - Nie mamy nic więcej do zaoferowania. Czekaj, to o tobie mówił Oliver? - rzucił.

Felicity nie mogła nie zamrugać z zaskoczenia. 

\- Oliver - powtórzyła niepewnie. 

_ Czasem za mnie zamyka - wyjaśnił jej Barry. - Mogę dla ciebie zrobić stałe zamówienie z dostawą. To musi być ciężkie - stwierdził.

Felicity była pewna, że radość promieniowała z jej twarzy. 

\- Stałe zamówienie? Z dostawą? - upewniła się.

Jej świat stał się nagle piękny.

***

Nie minęło dwa tygodnie, kiedy Oliver pojawił się w jej biurze. Nie do końca wiedziała skąd Barry dostał adres jej pracy, ale miała fatalny dzień, więc odrobina czekolady podniosłaby ją na duchu idealnie. Nawet jeśli Barry wysłał posłańca z jej zamówieniem o dwa tygodnie za wcześnie i nie pod ten adres. Naprawdę była ugodowa - mogła od biedy podzielić swoją miesięczną normę na pół. Chociaż wątpiła, aby udało się jej zachować wstrzemięźliwość. Czekolada była do tej pory jedyną pokusą, której nie potrafiła się oprzeć. 

Oliver stanął jak wryty na jej widok, więc Barry musiał nie ostrzec go, że odbiorcą zamówienia jest ta wariatka, która groziła mu śmiercią raz w miesiącu. To nie była wina Felicity, że potrzebowała czekolady. Mogła naukowo poprzeć fakt, iż spożywanie tego typu słodyczy doskonale wpływało na mózg oraz produkcję czerwonych krwinek. A przynajmniej gdzieś czytała podobny artykuł. 

\- Jeśli masz to co myślę, że masz, kocham cię - oznajmiła Oliverowi.

I nie mogła nie zmarszczyć brwi, kiedy dotarło do niej, że Barry musiał bardzo poważnie traktować swój interes, skoro wysyłał swojego jedynego zatrudnionego sprzedawcę w garniturze. A może po prostu przytłoczyły ich te piętra wieżowca, w którym pracowała. 

\- Nie musiałeś się tak dla mnie stroić - dodała, czując się odrobinę idiotycznie, a potem podniosła się z krzesła, szukając wzrokiem paczki dla siebie. - Gdzie... 

\- Ja nie pracuje w sklepie ze słodyczami - poinformował ją nagle Oliver, kiedy pierwszy szok minął. 

\- Oczywiście, że pracujesz - prychnęła. 

\- Nie - odparł mężczyzna. 

\- To dlaczego cały czas cię tam widuje? - spytała, bo ewidentnie facet nie pojmował zasad panujących na tym świecie. 

Oliver otworzył usta i czekała aż zamknie je jak poprzednio, kiedy brakło mu argumentów. 

\- Bo Barry chodzi na randki z moją siostrą i Thea wymusza na mnie, żebym zamykał jego cholerny sklep raz w tygodniu - poinformował ją mężczyzna. - Nie pracuję w sklepie ze słodyczami - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. 

\- Nie pracujesz w sklepie ze słodyczami - powtórzyła po nim, nie do końca wiedząc co jest grane. - Czekaj, to co tutaj robisz? I czy to znaczy, że nie masz czekolady? - upewniła się. 

Jej dostawa miała przyjść w takim razie za dwa tygodnie, ale nadal czuła zawód. Połowę mogła zjeść już teraz. Taka okazja mogła się nie pojawić ponownie. 

\- Czekolady? - wyrwało się Oliverowi. - Nie, nie mam czekolady. Nie sprzedaję czekolady i nie noszę przy sobie czekolady. Nawet nie lubię czekolady - powiedział, a Felicity nie mogła nie zasłonić ust w czystym szoku. - Jestem Oliver Queen - przedstawił się facet. - I chcę wiedzieć kto włamał się na serwery firmy - dodał. 

\- Jaki Oliver Queen? - spytała, bo to nazwisko kojarzyło się jej z jednym, a **ten Oliver Queen** z pewnością nie zajmowałby się po godzinach zamykaniem sklepu ze słodyczami.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią dość wymownie. I może wtedy dopiero dostrzegła jego drogi garnitur, idealnie skrojony na miarę, błyszczący zegarek i wiele mówiący brak pudełka z logiem sklepu ze słodyczami. 

\- Och - wyrwało się jej.

***

Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad odwykiem. Anonimowi Czekoladoholicy nie posiadali jednak grupy wsparcia w tym mieście, a nie chciała przeprowadzać się do Szwajcarii, aby znaleźć ludzi, którzy ją zrozumieją. Nie chciała być wystawiana na większe pokuszenie niż to konieczne. Czekolada niszczyła jej życie. 

Oliver Queen co prawda nie zwolnił jej, ale wątpiła, aby udało się jej zachować posadę długo. Traktowanie prezesa jak kuriera z pewnością nie przysparzało jego przychylności. Próbowała trzymać głowę nisko, co w jej przypadku oznaczało, że tak jak zawsze nie opuszczała swojego biura w _wieżowcowej nigdylandii_ , gdzie zapuszczali się tylko zdesperowani i odcięła się od czekolady. Liczyła, że paczka od Barry'ego przyjdzie punktualnie na trzydzieści sześć godzin przed **dniem zero** , który z pewnością stanowił jej comiesięczną miniapokalipsę.

Być może Barry o niej zapomniał, a może to Oliver mścił się na niej, zabierając się jedyną podporę i radość z życia. Jej zamówienie nie dotarło, a ona niczym półświadome zombie podążyła w piętnaście dni od fatalnego spotkania w kierunku sklepu ze słodyczami. Potrzebowała czekolady - nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać. Modliła się do wszelkich bóstw, aby nie pokręciła daty. Oliver wydawał się mieć równie stały rozkład, co jej okres, co powinno też ją martwić podwójnie. Szacowała, że miała przed sobą jeszcze dwanaście godzin spokoju, ale wszystkie jej myśli odleciały, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że sklep ze słodyczami nadal był otwarty.

Zerknęła na zegarek i tak - z pewnością znowu miała cztery minuty, a to oznaczało, że Wszechświat jednak ją kochał i Barry czekał na nią z otwartymi ramionami i pudłem pełnym czekolady. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się w jak wielkim błędzie była, kiedy stanęła twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, a Oliverem Queenem. 

\- Nie pracujesz tutaj - poinformowała go i pewnie to nie powinny być pierwsze słowa, które kierowano do szefa. 

Albo raczej - szefa szefa jej szefa. Nie wiedziała jak wielu kierowników i dyrektorów stało nad nią. Szacowała, że sytuacja klarowała się mniej więcej w ten sposób. 

Nie wierzyła w to, ale jej instynkt samozachowawczy musiał wreszcie zrozumieć, że pragnienie czekolady było czysto autodestrukcyjne, bo wycofała się gwałtownie, nie zastanawiając się nad przed chwilę, że słodycze pozostaną same i nietknięte. Nie zaszła zbyt daleko - natknęła się na zamknięte drzwi. I pewnie powinna była baczniej obserwować sklep, zamiast radośnie wchodząc w paszczę lwa i nałogu. 

\- To zasadzka - stwierdziła. 

\- Felicity - zaczął Oliver.

\- I znasz moje imię - dodała, bo nie przypominała sobie, aby przedstawiała mu się kiedykolwiek. 

Poprzednio Oliver - jak się okazało - zgubił się w ich dziale. Dlatego byli _nigdylandią_. Od lat nie posiadano map ich piętra.

\- Wyłudziłem od Barry'ego. Teraz zamykam dwa razy w tygodniu - poinformował ją Oliver. - Barry sporo dla mnie ryzykował, nie wysyłając twojego zamówienia - ciągnął dalej Oliver w najlepsze.

Wzrok mężczyzny podążył w stronę kontuaru, na którym faktycznie spoczywała sporych wielkości paczka. Nie widziała adresu, ale przypuszczała, że nikt nie zamawiał niczego tak wielkiego. 

\- Moja czekolada - wyrwało się jej. 

\- Tak - przyznał Oliver, a potem podrapał się nerwowo po karku. - Masz ochotę na więcej czekolady? - spytał.

Nie mogła nie unieść brwi wyżej. 

\- Znaczy chciałem zapytać, bo... - zająknął się Oliver. - Thea poleciła mi znakomitą pijalnię czekolady w mieście - przyznał w końcu. - Może dałabyś się zaprosić? Jako randka - podkreślił, jakby się obawiał, że nie dojdą do porozumienia. - Wyjaśniłbym dlaczego zachowałem się jak dupek, a ty zdradziłabyś mi jakim cudem ktoś z twoim wyglądem jest w stanie zjeść tyle czekolady. W zasadzie dla mnie to sprawa drugorzędna, ale Thea chce poznać twoją tajemnicę. Podobno czekolada to przekleństwo każdej kobiety - stwierdził Oliver. 

\- Kalorie - odparła, bo faktycznie o tym też wspominano w artykułach. 

Wizja czekolady w płynie była cudowna. Miała wrażenie, że to też pułapka, ale tym razem jedna z tych, w którą będzie przyjemnie wpaść. 

\- Randka w pijalni czekolady - upewniła się. - Ty nie lubisz czekolady - przypomniała sobie. 

\- Ale lubię ciebie - odparł Oliver bez chwili wahania, chyba zaprzyjaźniając się nareszcie z zasadami skutecznego argumentowania.


End file.
